I Love You Too Much
by Skyler T. Daniels
Summary: Hearts and Hooves... Oops, Valentines day is a day away and Applejack has plans for hers and Rarity's first Valentines day together. Hopefully the weather doesn't put a damper on the fields or Rarity's health. Setting in the Equestria Girls universe, after "Don't Run Away". It is not necessary to read before reading this story.


_Perfect. She is nothing less than perfect. Which means tomorrow needs to be anything less than perfect._

Applejack walked the halls of Canterlot High thinking about preparations for the next day.

 _I can take her to that new restaurant she's been wanting to go... but I think she wants something more personal._

She continued down the corridor and walked right into a solid figure.

"Pardon me, wasn't watching where I was going." she said and looked up.

"I'll say, that's the fifth time this week. You doing alright in there?" Sunset Shimmer teased and nudged Applejack's shoulder.

"Honestly, no. Been thinkin bout tomorrow since New Years."

"Wow, that's strange... Why are you so stressed about tomorrow anyway?"

"Valentines day."

"Ok, but hearts and hooves day isn't something to be stressing over."

"Hearts and Hooves? How long have ya been in this world again?"

"Granted, I've been here for a few years, but I like calling the holidays as I know them... Plus Twilight loves it when I use Equestria terms for certain objects or days."

Applejack nod her head and cast Sunset a sly smirk.

"As long as Twilight loves it, I guess it's alright." Applejack teased and Sunset rolled her eyes as they walked into the cafeteria.

"All I'm saying is that you have a whole orchard to yourself. I'm sure you can plan something wonderful for her without paying a thing."

"There is this one spot on top of a hill that oversees the entire farm. It also has a great view of the sunset."

"See, do what you know. That's how you got her in the first place."

"Can't argue with ya on that." Appljack said and grabbed her lunch from a new lunch lady.

"You tell Granny to hurry back from Appaloosa! It's not the same without her here." she said.

"Will do ma'am." Applejack said while tipping her hat to her.

They grabbed their lunch trays and head to the table where the rest of their friends are.

"Who's ready for tomorrow?" Pinkie Pie said as she jumped out of her chair to grab a cookie from Fluttershy's tray.

"What's tomorrow?" Applejack asked.

"Why Valentines day and of course! And the sweet party at my house." Pinkie said and ate the cookie in one bite.

"Yep, turns out we are not having any more parties at my place till we graduate." Cheese Sandwich said in his western accent.

"We did put on a concert with the entire population of CHS...plus some." Twilight said as she leaned against Sunset.

"That and my neighbors were pretty upset we didn't invite them. Even though we have told them time and time again it's an open invitation whenever we have parties." Cheese said.

"Party poopers." Pinkie muttered. Cheese saw her pouty face and put his arm around shoulders while doing a silly face. Pinkie smiled and kissed him.

Applejack looked from the couple and wondered where her girlfriend was. She was about to ask when she heard a small sneeze.

"Achoo! *sniffle* Out of all the days for my allergies to kick in, they choose today! Hello darling." Rarity said as she sat down next to Applejack.

"Rares." Applejack replied and went in for a kiss but was stopped by a hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Applejack, but I simply cannot condole this kind of affection when I have been sneezing all day." Rarity said as she wrapped her arms around Applejack's waist and placed her forehead on Applejacks shoulder.

"Sugarcube... are ya sure it's allergies? Feels like ya have a fever ta me." Applejack asked.

Rarity shook her head and tighten her grip on Applejack's waist.

"Have ya taken yer medication?"

"Yes."

"Have ya eaten today?"

"In the morning." Rarity muffled her reply.

"See, that's the problem. Ya haven't had anything ta help the medicine."

"I'm not hungry."

"At least the Jell-O Sugarcube. Please?" Applejack asked and Rarity pulled away from her to eat the green jiggley cup. Once she finished she went back to her new favorite position.

"And finish this water." Applejack opened her new water bottle and handed it to Rarity. Grumbling, Rarity did as she was told and finished the entire bottle.

"Happy, darling?" Rarity said sarcastically.

"Very. I want ya to be happy and healthy. Not gloomy and feverish."

"Allergies. Why must you insist the worst?"

"Rarity, I can feel the heat coming off of ya."

"Thank you Doctor, where did you practice again?"

"I'm not gonna get into it with ya. Just relax, maybe a nap would do ya some good."

Rarity mumbled some sounds as she settled into Applejack.

"I'm telling you Apple, she will attempt to pick a fight with you on her death bed." Rainbow Dash said and was smacked on the back of her head by Sunset and lectured by Fluttershy,

"Thank you for coming over so soon." Hondo opened the door for Applejack.

After lunch Applejack had to practically carry Rarity to the nurses office. The girl had fallen asleep on her and there was no way in hell she would be functional the rest of the school day.

"I was going ta drive her home when the nurse told us she had a fever of 100.1... But she said a parent had to get her."

"Yeah, thanks for helping us with her. I know she's not the easiest person to get along with... and that's when she's not sick."

Applejack and Hondo laughed as they went towards the kitchen where Mrs. Cookie Crumble was busy preparing dinner for her family.

"Howdy Mrs. Crumble." Applejack said and placed a container on the table.

"Applejack, Cookie please. You have the pleasure in calling my husband Hondo, the least you can do is call me by my first name." Cookie said. She walked over to hug Applejack when her phone went off.

 _Jaws theme echos through the kitchen._

"I'm guessing it's Rarity." Applejack said.

"Sadly no, it's my other daughter." Cookie said and leaves the room.

"What ya got there?" Hondo asked pointing to the container.

"The Apple's family Homemade Chicken soup."

"That there is the best damn soup I've ever had. But, um remember the last time you brought it over for her."

"How can I forget..." Applejack recalled the day like it was yesterday.

 ** _Two Years Ago_**

 ** _"What do ya mean she's sick? She is never sick." Applejack explained to the girls as they head home from a busy day from school._**

 ** _"That's what she told me at first she said it was allergies. But when she couldn't get up in the morning she called and asked if I could bring over her homework." Fluttershy said and showed them the homework._**

 ** _Applejack rolled her eyes and slowly pulled the homework from Fluttershy's hands._**

 ** _"That girl gets sick cause she don't eat anything. Lam sakes, she's skin and bones! Why with a good gust of wind she'd fly away!" Applejack said._**

 ** _"Wow AJ, I didn't know you cared so much about her?" Rainbow Dash teased. She threw her arm around Applejack's shoulders and lowered her head to the ground. Applejack lightly punched Rainbow Dash in her stomach. Rainbow Dash released her and wheezed her way toward FLuttershy._**

 ** _"She's my friend Rainbow. I would do the same for ya too!"_**

 ** _"Oh yeah? Where you going with her homework then?"_**

 ** _"I was going to go home to pick up something for her then take them both over. If that's alright with ya Fluttershy." Applejack asked and Fluttershy nod._**

 ** _"Of course! She did ask if I would ask you to bring it over." Fluttershy said and Applejack's face heated up a bit._**

 ** _"I uh I see... Well no point in disappointing her."_**

 ** _"Oh please." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and jogged to keep up with Sunset and Pinkie._**

 ** _"I'll take good care of her homework Fluttershy."_**

 ** _"I know. Say hi to her from us."_**

 ** _"Will do."_**

 ** _Applejack waved goodbye to the girls and jogged all the way to the parking lot where Big Mac was waiting._**

 ** _"I'm taking the truck after we get home." Applejack said as she called home._**

 ** _[Ring, Ring]_**

 ** _"Yello?"_**

 ** _"Granny, it's me."_**

 ** _"Who died?!"_**

 ** _"N-no one Granny."_**

 ** _"They why are ya calling me girl!?"_**

 ** _"I was gonna ask if we still have soup left over?"_**

 ** _"That soup there last for weeks if ya'll would stop eating like I don't feed ya!"_**

 ** _"Great! May I take some over ta Rarity. She's sick."_**

 ** _"Rarity huh. I like that girl, she's so proper and beautiful. Nice choice Jackie."_**

 ** _"Granny please."_**

 ** _"Yeah, yeah. Ya tell that girl ta get better soon, you've been moping around here for too long. Not being able ta see her and all."_**

 ** _"Thank ya Granny! We'll be home soon."_**

 ** _Applejack hanged up. During her conversation with Granny Smith, the Apple siblings loaded into the truck and started towards the orchard._**

 ** _"Hey Sis, Sweetie Bell told me that Rarity has a very bad flu..."_**

 ** _"I know, I'm gonna take her some soup once we get home."_**

 ** _"...She also told me that she's been talking in her sleep. Been saying yer name a lot, kinda like you do."_**

 ** _Big Mac let out a booming laugh when Applejack turned bright red._**

 ** _"Lot's of people talk in their sleep. Why just last night Big Mac was having a conversation with himself."_**

 ** _"Nnnope, I was on the phone."_**

 ** _"With who?!" The sisters asked._**

 ** _"We're here. Ya'll get out." Big Mac got out and went inside the house._**

 ** _"Big Mac wait! Who were you talking to!" Apple Bloom ran after brother while Applejack headed towards the kitchen._**

 ** _"Hey Granny, thanks again for letting me take some over ta her." Applejack said and grabbed the container of homemade chicken soup._**

 ** _"She's welcomed ta anything here sugar. Assuming she's still around?"_**

 ** _"Now Granny, we've been over this."_**

 ** _"Whatever ya say sugar." Granny said and continued baking._**

 ** _Applejack walked to the truck and headed towards Rarity's house._**

 ** _Once outside Rarity's house, Applejack saw Mr. Flanks waxing his car._**

 ** _"Afternoon Mr. Flanks!" Applejack said as she approached the house._**

 ** _"Applejack! Haven't seen you in a while, where've you been hiding?" Mr. Flanks asked while going over to hug Applejack. She returned it while smiling._**

 ** _"Been helping around the orchard. Cider season and all."_**

 ** _"We would like 3 bottles of your best jam if ya don't mind." Mr. Flanks said and Applejack nodded._**

 ** _"Of course! Uh I was wondering if I may go see Rarity. I have her homework and some Apple Family Homemade Soup."_**

 ** _Mr. Flanks looked at Applejack with realization and a smile._**

 ** _"Of course! She's in her room. However; a word of cautious, she can be...a bit feisty while under the weather."_**

 ** _"Ain't she always?" Applejack and Mr. Flanks shared a good laugh while he escorted Applejack to the front door._**

 ** _Once inside, Applejack went upstairs to Rarity's room. She passed by Sweetie Belle's room as quietly as she could._**

 ** _"Applejack! What are you doing here?" Sweetie Belle yelled as she ran right into Applejack's side. Applejack chuckled and patted Sweetie Bell on her back._**

 ** _"I came to give Rarity her homework and some soup. I heard what happened."_**

 ** _Sweetie Belle smiled so big, it was almost as huge as Pinkie Pie's._**

 ** _"That's so amazing! She was awake when I came home, hopefully she still is."_**

 ** _Sweetie dragged Applejack down the hallway and stopped right in front of Rarity's door. Sweetie was about to knock on the door when Applejack stopped her._**

 ** _"Listen Sweetie, I appreciate ya leading me to her room. But I was wondering if I may go in alone, on the account that I haven't seen her in days and all." Applejack said as carefully as she could without hurting Sweetie Belles feelings._**

 ** _Sweetie giggled and moved away from the door._**

 ** _"Sure thing Applejack! I'll just be in my room doing homework... Need anything just come find me!" Sweetie speed off to her room leaving Applejack alone._**

 ** _Applejack faced the door and smiled. The door had 3 diamonds with 'Rarity' written in the middle of them. Laughing lightly Applejack knocked on the door softly and waited a few seconds._**

 ** _No movement came from the other side of the door. She tried again, only louder, and still nothing. Applejack balanced the container in one hand and slowly opened the door._**

 ** _It was dark inside with the window a cracked open, the blinds opened a turn and a nightlight by the bed._**

 ** _Applejack headed towards the bed and heard light snores coming from Rarity._**

 ** _Once Applejack was near the bed, she realized Rarity changed her sleep mask to a wet towel._**

 ** _Placing the container on the night stand, Applejack reached out and felt the cloth. It was warm and almost dry; slowly she pulled it off of Rarity and moved across to the bathroom. She squeeze out the warm water and replace it with new refreshing water._**

 ** _When she returned to Rarity's side she looked at her carefully. Her eyes were puffy from lack of sleep, her hair was messy and uncombed._**

 ** _She looked paler than usual, but Applejack smiled and moved the damped cloth across her forehead and down to he neck._**

 ** _"Ya might not believe me Sugarcube, but ya look unbelievably breath taking." Applejack whispered and Rarity stirred in her sleep._**

 ** _Rarity slowly opened her eyes and stared at Applejack._**

 ** _"Applejack? Are you really here Darling?" Rarity asked and Applejack smiled at her._**

 ** _"Course I am. I was wondering why I had a hassle free day." She teased while giving Rarity a wink._**

 ** _"Yes well, as much as I love bickering with you over nothing, I couldn't get out of bed this morning."_**

 ** _"I know, Fluttershy told me." Applejack said and placed the cloth on Rarity's forehead. Rarity shivered at the coolness of it and smiled._**

 ** _"Hmm Applejack." Rarity whispered._**

 ** _"What is it Sugarcube?"_**

 ** _Rarity's eyes snapped open as she shimmied her way up her bed._**

 ** _"You're here?! Wh-why are you here? How did you get on here?" Rarity panicked as she looked around the room._**

 ** _"Rarity! I've been here for 20 minutes. We were having a conversation and then ya, ya started acting like this! What's wrong?" Applejack tried to reason with her. Rarity looked at Applejack and closed her eyes._**

 ** _Applejack stared at Rarity for a while until she heard her steady breathing._**

 ** _"Are...did, you're sleep talkin' aren't ya." Applejack got up from the bed and moved Rarity back to the mattress. She moved her bangs out if her face when she felt a hand stroke her arm._**

 ** _"You came." Rarity whispered as she opened her eyes._**

 ** _"Rares, what kind of medication are ya on?"_**

 ** _"They're on the nightstand." Rarity pointed to two medications boxes._**

 ** _Applejack moved her left hand to grab one. The one she grabbed was sino-clear. It was to clear sinuses and the bottle was a cold and flu liquid. Both were made to help make people go to sleep._**

 ** _"Rarity, ya take these separately, right?" Applejack asked._**

 ** _"Of course, darling. One I take two hours before I take the other one."_**

 ** _"Rarity, you're supposed ta take one at a time, not together on the same day! No wonder yer all loopy!"_**

 ** _Rarity stared at Applejack and brought her and up to Applejacks nose._**

 ** _"Boop... you have a cute nose Jacqueline." Rarity giggled._**

 ** _"Rares, let me go get ya some water."_**

 ** _"No! Why must you leave me!?" Rarity threw herself off the bed into Applejacks arms._**

 ** _"Rarity! I'll just be a minute, I swear! Here eat this, its the Apple Family Homemade Chicken Soup."_**

 ** _Rarity started to cry._**

 ** _"Why are ya cryin' Sugarcube?"_**

 ** _"You killed your chicken to make this soup! How can I eat it now!?"_**

 ** _"We don't do that on the farm. We keep the live stock for their resources... although when it's time we don't like to waste anything...that's not the point!"_**

 ** _Rarity continued to cry as Applejack tried to slip out od her grasp._**

 ** _"Rarity." Applejack said and lifted Rarity's chin._**

 ** _"I won't leave ya here like this. I'm gonna go get ya some water. I'll be back before ya know it." She wiped some tears from Rarity's cheek with her thumb._**

 ** _Rarity smiled "Whatever you say darling."_**

 ** _Once Applejack was outside the room she ran to Sweetie Belles room._**

 ** _Sweetie laughed as she grabbed 4 water bottles from the kitchen. Applejack thanked her and ran back to Rarity._**

 ** _Applejack opened the door and saw Rarity finishing her soup._**

 ** _"How ya feeling Rares?"_**

 ** _"Better, thanks to your soup... how was I?"_**

 ** _"Beg yer pardon?"_**

 ** _"I've been told I'm more of a drama queen when I'm on medication."_**

 ** _"I'm used to yer mood changes. Also, do ya always mix medicine, cause it's not safe."_**

 ** _"I asked my wonderful sister to hand me the bottle but I believe she gave me a pill... I was already falling asleep I guess I didn't notice."_**

 ** _"I'll make sure ya stick ta one medication."_**

 ** _Applejack opened a bottle of water and handed it to Rarity._**

 ** _"Here, drink it all. It'll help flush out yer system."_**

 ** _Rarity takes it and drinks it all._**

 ** _"Thank you for coming over Jacqueline."_**

 ** _"I was on my way anyway... yer homework and all."_**

 ** _"...and the soup?"_**

 ** _"I might of asked Granny if she could heat some up for ya"_**

 ** _"I shall thank her once I fully recovered."_**

 ** _"Get some rest Rares. I'll stay until ya fall asleep."_**

 ** _"... you don't have to."_**

 ** _"I want ta. Gotta make sure ya don't go scaring yer family."_**

 ** _"They avoid me like the plague when I'm under the weather."_**

 ** _"I would too, but like I said, I'm getting to used to ya."_**

 ** _Applejack moved to let Rarity get comfortable. Once she's in bed, Applejack sat down near rarity's legs._**

 ** _"You can leave, I really don't need a caretaker."_**

 ** _"I'm yer friend and I know ya don't need any help... I just wanna do it... kinda miss seein' ya."_**

 ** _"... I miss seeing you too." Rarity said and placed her hand on top of Applejacks._**

 ** _"Sleep Sugarcube." Applejack said as she gave Rarity's hand a light squeeze._**

 ** _Rarity smiled as she closed her eyes. A few minutes later soft even breaths were heard throughout the room._**

 ** _Applejack looked down at their hands and smiled._**

 ** _"Rares, I don't know why, but yer very important ta me." Applejack slide her hand out if Rarity's and made her way to the door._**

 ** _She stopped short, opened her backpack and started writing a note for Rarity._**

 ** _Applejack left the note on her nightstand and exited the room quietly._**

 ** _End Flashback_**

 **Le Belle Household**

Applejack finished telling the story to Hondo when Betty walked in.

"Honey Bunches of Oats we need to go get your daughters car from school." Betty said and Applejacks hand smacked her forehead.

"I forgot she drove today! Why in tarnation would she do that?"

"To show she was good to go to school. That girl sure is stubborn, wonder where she get's it from." Hondo said and looked toward Betty.

"From both of us dear. Why just yesterday you were outside till midnight trying to start that dang lawnmower." Betty said and grabbed her purse.

"You got me there sweetness." Hondo said and attempted to reach for the keys when Betty took them and strutted to the car.

"How I love that woman." Hondo stood up and followed Betty.

"Oh by the way, that letter ya wrote her, she still keeps it under her pillow. Reads it every night." Hondo said and Applejack blushed.

"See ya girls soon." Hondo said and left Applejack alone in the kitchen.

Applejack smiled and speed walked her way to Rarity's room. Standing outside her room, Applejack knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in." Rarity called from the other side. Applejack opened the door to find Rarity leaning against her headboard.

"Applejack, what are you doing here?"

"Makin' sure yer alright Sugarcube. Gave me quite a start when ya didn't wake up from ya nap." Applejack said and sat down on the bed.

"I'm alright Darling... Just a bit sick."

"I'm glad ya admitted it."

"Oh, hush you." Rarity said and grabbed Applejacks hand.

"I've been thinkin' bout tomorrow."

"Huh! Oh goodness, it's Valentines day tomorrow! I am so sorry Jaqueline, I should have nev-"

"Rares, it's ok."

"It most certainly is not! You must have worked so hard on something so spectacular, to have it ruined at the last minute." Rarity pouted and looked away.

"Ta tell ya the truth, I had no plan until a few hours ago." Applejack said.

Rarity snapped her head to look at Applejack.

 _Oh me and my honesty._

Applejack braced for impact.

"A few hours ago! What am I to you Applejack? Some best friend who decided to go stag this Valentines day?!"

"Well, we did go stag last year... I-uh- I mean."

"No, I've heard enough. You may leave."

"Rarity, please let me explain!"

"Very well, what has kept you so preoccupied that you couldn't plan anything for tomorrow?"

Applejack took two much needed breaths to calm her self down.

"I was afraid... More afraid then I have ever been. Dang it Rarity, I wanted it ta be perfect for ya. Something ya've seen when ya daydream! I wanted ta be so perfect... ya won't second guess ya feelin's for me." Applejack said and looked away from Rarity.

Rarity sat up, moved her hand up to Applejack's chin and moved her head towards her.

"Know you listen to me Jaqueline Marie Apple. I have never ever doubted my feelings about you... I only looked the other way because I was scared of what might happen if we didn't work." Rarity stroked Applejack's chin with her thumb.

"... I love you no matter what happens. I honestly don't think I can stop loving you." Rarity whispered and Applejack looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Applejack, darling, are you alright?" Rarity asked.

"I-uh- I..." Applejack stuttered.

"Oh, I see... I should of waited till you said it... No matter, I'm not mad or sad just confused."

"Rarity, I-" Applejack tried to form the words into a sentence but couldn't.

"You can shut the door on your way out." Rarity said and laid back down with her back to Applejack.

Applejack looked at her and tried to say anything but couldn't without upsetting Rarity more. Applejack got up from the bed and walked out of the room.

Once outside the house Applejack came out of her shock state. After a few choice words about herself she pulled out her phone and called Twilight.

 _Ring, Ring_

 _"Applejack? Is something wrong? What happened?"_

"I messed up big time Twi, and I need help getting this right." Applejack started walking to Sugarcube Corner.

 _"Messed up with who? Where are you?"_

"Meet me at SugarCube Corner. I'll tell ya'll everything there." Applejack hanged up and ran the rest of the way to Sugarcube Corner.

 **SugarCube Corner**

"...so that's what happened. Got any ideas?" Applejack asked Twilight and Sunset.

"Well, I hear Rara is still looking for a duet partner. You should give her a call." Sunset teased and Twilight smacked her arm.

"That's not helping Sunset!" Twilight yelled at Sunset.

"Calm down Twi, just trying to lighten the mood." Sunset said and wrapped her arms around Twilights shoulders.

"Regardless, let's try to help her out...even though this might not work." Twilight said and patted Sunsets arms.

Applejack face planted into the table and made a groaning noise.

"Hmm, hey Twi, if I didn't say 'I love you back'-"

"I would have cried and never came out of my house!" Twilight exclaimed and hugged Sunset.

"Why did it take you so long to say 'I love you'?" Sunset asked.

"I assumed we would say it in a more romantic setting." Applejack said.

"Doesn't really work like that Applejack. We said it when I accidently fell off my bike." Sunset said.

"When did this happen?" Applejack asked.

"You know when I wore that sling from a 'fight' I accidently got into."

Applejack nodded and Twilight sighed.

"I was on my way home when some jerk cut me off. I didn't have time to stop, so I jerked the steering wheel to the side. I fell and got hurt really bad. Twilight was doing her 'mile run' and came across me."

"It was really scary, she wasn't moving, wasn't responding to anything... it wasn't till I told her I loved her that she finally woke up."

"That's some story, now how is that supposed ta help me?"

"It's not." Sunset said.

"... I think I have something that might help." Twilight said and pulled her backpack around to her lap. She looked through it and pulled out sheets of paper.

"What are they?" Applejack asked.

"Sheet music. I had this idea if Sunset wasn't going to tell me she loved me then I'll serenade her... Although she had to go and almost kill herself." Twilight said.

"Wasn't my fault and aww Twilight Sparkle has a cheesy romantic side." Sunset said and nudged Twilight.

"You do too!" Twilight yelled and pushed Sunset back at arms length.

"May I?" Applejack rolled her eyes and looked over the music.

"I don't think I can sing this high."

"We have a few hours to get you ready... if you're willing?" Twilight asked and Applejack nodded.

"Course I am! I'll do anything to show Rarity that I love her too!"

 **Outside Rarity's House**

 _Half an hour to midnight. You can do this!_

"How you feeling?" Twilight asked and fixed Applejack's purple tie.

"Nervous... ya sure we need all of them?" Applejack pointed to Pinkie, Cheese, Rainbow and Fluttershy.

"There was no way you and Sunset could've moved my piano by yourselves! That and they already knew about your... problem." Twilight explained.

"Pinkie sense?"

"Oh yeah, called me after you left to get ready."

"Hey are we gonna do this or what?" Rainbow half-whispered yelled.

"Yeah... Dash try to get her attention." Applejack said and hid behind a tree.

Rainbow Dash walked under Rarity's window and threw a pebble.

"Yo, Rarity! Stop mopping and come out here!" Rainbow Dash yelled and a light came on behind the curtain.

Rarity stepped out onto her small balcony and gave Rainbow a death glare.

"Why are you here Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked.

"Yesh, you have looked better. Look I am her to te- Woah! Hey!" Rainbow dodged the flower pot that Rarity tossed down.

"I'm sorry, the limit has been breeched with your insufferable jargon. Please leave." Rarity said and shut the door roughly.

"Nice going Dash!" I whispered to her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ohhh! Let me try!" Pinkie said and ran to Rarity's window.

"Rarity! Yoo-hoo! I know you're up there!" Pinkie yelled and Rarity opened her door fast and shouted down to Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie, what on earth are you doing?! I have neighbors too!" Opalescence meowed at Rarity then hissed at Pinkie.

"Bad kitty, I'm just here to say- Hey! What was that for?" Pinkie asked as Opal threw dirt from the pot Rarity tossed at Rainbow Dash.

"My dear sweet Opal, we are going to bed. And no one else better interrupt us. That means you too Sunset Shimmer." Rarity picked up Opal and humph her way inside.

"I got nothing." Sunset said and looked toward Twilight. Fluttershy came next to me and pushed me towards the clearing.

"Start playing." Fluttershy said to Twilight. Sunset and Rainbow Dash moved the piano closer to me and Twilight starter to play.

Rarity was sitting down on the floor next to the balcony door ready to cry when she heard the soft sounds of keys.

 _I love you too much_

 _To live without you loving me back_

"Applejack?" Rarity whispered and peered out the glass. Opal did the same thing.

 _I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _Cause I love you too much_

Rarity opened the door slowly and saw Applejack wearing a white button down collar shirt, with black jeans, her boots with tips of purple, and a purple tie with 3 diamonds t the end.

 _I live for your touch_

 _I whisper your name night after night_

 _I love you too much_

 _There's only one feeling and I know it's right_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _Cause I love you too much_

Rarity shook her head no and Applejack pulled a rose from behind and kneels down.

 _Heaven knows your name I've been_

 _Praying to have you_

 _Come here by my side_

 _Without you a part of me's missing_

 _Just to make you my own I will fight_

Rarity's eyes started to water as Applejack stood up and slowly glided to a ladder underneath the balcony. Keeping eye contact with Rarity she continued to sing to her.

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _Cause I love you too much_

Applejack climbed the ladder and stopped waist height from Rarity.

 _I love you too much!_

 _I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

Applejack moved closer to Rarity and held onto the rails.

 _You live in my soul_

 _Your heart is my goal_

Applejack lifted the rose to Rarity and sang the last part of the song with as much love as she could.

 _There's love above love and it's mine_

 _Cause I love you_

 _There's love above love and it's yours_

 _Cause I love you_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _If you love me_

 _As much_

Everyone was quiet, waiting on Rarity to say something.

"I know this wasn't the way you imagined me saying I love you, but know that I do." Applejack cleared her voice and looked Rarity straight in the eye.

"I love you Rarity Le Belle. I've loved ya since the moment we had our first friendship fight. No one has ever come close to ya with your witty comebacks and death glares. I love the way yer eyes sparkle when ya talk about fashion and hear what I have ta say about anything! It makes me feel wanted and important. No one has ever had that effect on me, and no one ever will. I've found my forever, if you want anything I'll get it for ya. Ya want the moon? I'll throw ma lasso around it and pull it down for ya cause I love ya. I will never let you go a day without me saying that to ya." Applejack said and everyone had tears or watery eyes.

Rarity looked at Applejack with tears streaming down her cheeks. She placed her hands on Applejack's cheeks and caressed them with her thumbs.

"Never do this to me again, am I understood?" Rarity demanded and Applejack shook her head yes.

"I promise" Applejack said and moved closer to Rarity's lips.

"That was cute!" Sweetie Belle yelled from the porch with Hondo and Betty.

"Hurry girls, we have neighbors after all!" Hondo yelled and Applejack chuckled.

"Happy Valentines Day Sugarcube."

"It's a Wonderful Life."

"Ya, that too."

Applejack and Rarity kissed and everyone cheered and shared a kiss with their significant other.

 **Author's Note:** I hope you all had a wonderful Valentines Day! This is something that came to me when I was hearing "I Love You Too Much" by Diego Luna and Gustavo Santaolalla. From the movie _The Book of Life._ I was hearing the cover by Anna on Youtube so go check it out! :D


End file.
